With rapid development of technologies, wearable devices appear in people's life. Directly connecting a wearable device to a network will be a development tendency in future. However, because a wearable device has a small battery capacity, when the wearable device directly performs network communication with a base station, rapid battery consumption and a short standby time are caused. In addition, the wearable device has a special shape, resulting in difficult antenna design. At present, only single-antenna design can be implemented, and only a same data quantity can be sent. Compared with multiple antennas design, more time needs to be spent, and lots of network resources need to be consumed.
Usually, there is a high-performance mobile terminal around a wearable device. The mobile terminal and the wearable device separately perform network communication, and there is no cooperation. Therefore, by connecting the wearable device to a network by using the mobile terminal, a quantity of electricity of the wearable device can be saved, and transmission efficiency of the wearable device can be improved. For example, at present, user equipment (UE), as an Internet Protocol (IP) layer router, assigns an IP address to another device, so that the another device can access a network using the UE.
However, when a wearable device changes between two working modes: accessing a network by itself and accessing a network by using UE, continuity of an IP address cannot be ensured, resulting in communication interruption. For example, if the wearable device is performing voice communication, voice communication interruption may be caused. In addition, after the wearable device accesses the network by using the UE, quality of service (QoS) of a service cannot be ensured.